Kaybolmuş Kahraman Percy
by HakonSindre
Summary: Percy jackson ve Artemis in Aşk hikayesi.


**Yazar Notu= Percy Jackson ve Olimposlular benim değildir.**

Olimposlu larin konsey odasina gidiyordum. Etrafım da kimse yoktu. Yürüdüğüm koridor çok sessizdi. Kimse yi göremiyordum. Aniden Büyük bir kapı gördüm. Bu Olimpos konsey odasinin kapısı olmaliydi. Kendimden emin bir şekilde kapıyı açtim.

Bir and tüm Tanrılar bana bakmaya başladi.

Athena sinirli bir şekilde *Burda ne ariyorsun* dedi

Bende *Nedeni açık değilmi efendim, Son dev savaşından sonraki ödülümü almak için buraya geldim.* dedim

Zeus babama döndü ve kafasını salladi.

Zeus*Bizden isteğin nedir çocuk?*

Artemisin bana baktiğini gördüm.

Artemise ufak bir bakış attım.

Hemen başka bir yere bakıp kızardi.

Kafam çok karışmıştı niye Bakire bir tanrıça bana bakıp kızarmıştı ki?.

Zeusa döndüm. * Efendim, Ölümsüz olmak istiyorum* dedim

Zeus kafasını salladi ve bana doğru bir lazer fırlattı

Lazer canımı yakmadi. Aksine daha iyi oldum.

Gözlerim artik deniz yeşilinde yanan ateşlerdi, Boyum 40-45 cm büyümüştü, Saçlarim hafif parliyordu ve bedenim daha kaslandı.

Artemisin bana bakıp daha da kızardiğini gördüm. Artık bir şeyler olduğunu anlamıştım.

Athena bir anda yanıma ışınlandı ve gözlerimin içine hayranlıkla baktı.

Bana 5 saniye önce öfkeyle bakan Athena bana şimdi hayranlıkla bakiyordu.

Afrodit *Athena şansını zorlama o benim olacak!* diye bağırdı

Athena nefretle *Tarihteki tüm erkekler zaten senin oldu Afrodit! Bırakta biri benim olsun!* dedi

Athenayla Afrodit kavga ediyordu. Artemis Tahtında değildi.

Babam bana *Kaç* Bakışı attı. Kafamı sallayıp odadan çıktım.

Koridorda yürürken andiden kadınsı bir ses duydum *Perseus! Dur!*.

Durdum ve etrafıma bakip arkama döndüm.

O Artemisdi. Artemise baktim. yanaklari biraz kızardi. Ama durmadan yavaşça yanıma yaklaşiyordu. Gözleri bana sabitlenmişti. Gözleri çok güzeldi,Parlak gümüş rengiydi.

Çok yaklaşmıştı. Okadar yaklaşmıştıki kalp atışlarnı duyabiliyordum.

Yanaklari çok kızarmişti. Sanki dokunsam ağlayacak bir ifadesi vardi.

Bir anda

Beni öpmeye başladi.

ilk başta karşılık vermedim. Sonra bende öpmeye başladim. Yaklaşik 5 dk boyunca hiç hareket etmeden öpüştük.

Sonra geriye çekildim. Artemis in yüz ifadesi daha fazla istermiş gibiydi.

Artemis artik okadar kızarmiştıki her yeri kırmızıydı.

Sakince dediki.*Perseu-Percy sen benim yüz yıllardır aşık olduğum ilk kişisin* dedi

Aniden kafama bir yıldırım çarpmış gibi oldum.

Kendimi toparlayip. sakince *Artemis sana karşı bir duygum yok...* Artemisin gözleri doldu onu böyle görmek beni çok üzdü cümleme devam ettim *Ama sana aşık olabileceğimi hissediyorum. Tek ihtiyacım olan biraz zaman* dedim Gözlerindeki birikmiş göz yaşlari bir anda akmaya başladi ve bana sarıldı. Bazen çok çocuksu olabiliyor doğrusu.

Kalp atışını hissedebiliyordum. Bir tanrıya göre çok hızlı atiyordu. Elimi başının üstüne koyup onu sevmeye başladim. Saçlari parlıyordu. Üstümdeki T-Shirt Göz yaşlarindan dolayi çok ıslanmıştı. Evet biliyorum istesem ıslanmaya karşı gücü mü kullanarak direnç yapardim ama yapmadim. Onu böyle görmek beni rahatlatti. Yaklaşik 8-10 dk sonra sarılmayi kesti.

Yüzünde çok mutlu bir ifade vardi. haladaha 15 yaşındaki formundaydi. Bende ona uyum göstermek için o bana sarılırken 15 yaşındaki formuma bürünmüştüm. Artık biliyordum.

Ona aşıktım.

Yavaşça *Lady Arte-*

Artemis sözümü kesip *artik bana lady demene gerek yok Percy!* dedi. Çok mutluydu

*Artemis... Ben sanırım seni seviyorum* dedim

Artemisin gözleri daha da açıld. ve bana bikere daha sarıldı.

Ağlıyordu, Mutluluktan ağlıyordu. Yıllardır biriyle birlikte olamamak, Mükemmel erkeği bulamadiği için çok üzülmüştü. Ama artik bulmuştu. Tek sıkıntı ise onu kendine isteyen yüzlerce Tanrıça vardi.

Artemis yavaşça Percyden ayrıldı ve dediki *Yarin görüşürüz Yosun kafa *kıhkıh**

Bunu söylemesi beni biraz incitmişti eski sevgilim aklıma geldi. Sonra Artemisin konsey odasina yürüyüşünü izledim ve içimdeki bütün acı dindi.

 **Yazar Notu= Evet herşey çok hızlı gelişti ama bu daha başlangıç! ilerdeki bölümler için hazırlanın.**

 **IGCSE sınavlarindan dolayi haftada 1 yayınlayacağım ama Şubat tatilinde 2 günde 1 yayinlamaya çalışacağım . İyi günler BYE BYE!**


End file.
